criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bet of the Dead
Bet of the Dead 'is the second case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the second case in Parthia. It takes place in Grove Harbour appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Antonio and the Player arrive at the back alley where the poker club is located. There, they found the dead body of Gambler Sylvain Renaud, cut in half. Mid Investigation, Fabian tells us that he found a secret hiding spot where the gamblers are playing. Later, we learn that two of the suspects are fighting in the secret gambling spot ! We then found enough evidence to arrest gambler Loïc Raoul for the murder. Upon arrest, Loïc told the team that Sylvain shouldn’t have messed with what he didn’t know. He said that he had investigated where the money for the gambling was coming from and that he had discovered the secret drug lab in the secret gambling spot ! He eliminated him to keep it secret. Loïc Raoul was sentenced to 45 years in prison with no chance of parole for the murder of Sylvain Renaud and the illegal doing of drugs. In the additional investigation, we head to the Secret spot and find a open trap. When searching through it, we found a bag of drugs with Collin's fingerprints on it. We arrest him for the illegal usage of drugs. We also learn that the victim’s wife wants to ask us something. She says that her husband had talked about some kind of illegal doing of the bar. We head there only to find that Elsa Sybil and a customer were arguing over the alcohol. We stop them and Elsa says that the customer was accusing her of selling false alcohol, which was proven to be false as we found trace of moonshine and others alcohol on a napkin. We warn Elsa that the moonshine shouldn’t be sold in big quantities and return to the station. There, we learn from the chief that the anarchist group The Angels and a gang named The Devils were fighting on the street! Victim *Sylvain Renaud' (Found cut in half in the back alley) Murder Weapon *'Saber''' Killer *'Loïc Raoul' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect drinks wine. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer smokes weed *The killer has brown eyes *The killer has A- blood type Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Back Alley (Clues: Victim’s Body, Wallet, Torn Napkin) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats olives) *Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Daisy Renaud; Victim Identified: Sylvain Renaud) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Napkin Logo) *Examine Napkin Logo. (Result: New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar (Result: Victim's Shoe, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Elsa Sybil) *Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Dark Red Liquid) *Analyze Dark Red Liquid. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks wine) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Britany Massey) *Tell Daisy her husband got killed. *Question Elsa about the murder. *Ask Britany about the photo with the victim. *Go to chapter 2! (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Spot. (Clues: Torn Paper, Pile of Cards, Faded Card) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Betting List; New Suspect: Loïc Raoul) *Confront Loïc about the list. (Result: Loïc drinks wine) *Examine Pile of Cards. (Result: Lucky Card) *Analyze Lucky Card. (12:00:00) (Result: Britney Massey's Fingerprints; Talk to Britany Massey again) *Talk to Britany Massey about cheating in the victim’s game. (Result: Britany drinks wine.) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Threat) *Examine Threat. (Result: Green Flakes) *Analyze Green Flakes. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes weed; New Crime Scene: Billiard Table) *Investigate Billiard Table (Result: Business Card, Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unknown Phone) *Analyze Unknown Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Elsa's Phone; Talk to Elsa Sybil again) *Talk to Elsa about obtaining money from the victim. (Result: Elsa eats olives and smokes weed) *Examine Business Card. (Result: New Suspect: Collin Crossford) *Ask Collin about the card. (Result: Collin eats olives, Collin drinks wine, Collin smokes weed) *Go to chapter 3 ! (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gambling Table. (Clues: Faded Note; Talk to Loïc Raoul and Collin Crossford again) *Ask Loïc why he was fighting Collin (Result: Loïc eats olives and smokes weed; Brittany eats olives and smokes weed) *Question Collin about the fight. *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threatening Note; Talk to Daisy Renaud again) *Ask Daisy about the note. (Result: Daisy eats olives and drinks wine) *Investigate Barrel. (Clues: Dumpster, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Dumpster. (Result: Bloody Saber) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Victim's Ring) *Analyze Bloody Saber. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer's blood type is A-) *Analyze Victim's Ring. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century (2/6) (0 Stars) Crime of the Century (2/6) *Investigate Secret Spot. (Clues: Open Trap) *Examine Open Trap. (Result: Drugs) *Analyze Drugs. (06:00:00) (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Collin's Fingerprints) *Arrest Colin about his affiliations with his drugs. (Reward: 250 EXP) *Ask Daisy Renaud why she needs help. (Result: New Clues on Bar) *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Moonshine Bottle) *Question Elsa Sybil about the Moonshine. (Result: New Clues on Billiard Table) *Investigate Billiard Table. (Clues: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (09:00:00) (Result: Trace of alcohol) *Tell Elsa that her alcohol is real. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case!  Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:GroveHarbour